A trailer is typically connected to a towing vehicle through a trailer hitch. The trailer hitch allows the trailer to swivel around the hitch horizontally so that the vehicle-trailer unit is able to move around corners. This, however, can pose difficulties when the vehicle is traveling in the reverse. When the vehicle backs up, it pushes the trailer. In certain situations, it is important that the trailer moves straight ahead or along an intended path, for example when taking a boat to water and the trailer needs to roll down into the water. Drivers are often confused as to which way to turn the vehicle steering wheel to get the desired change of direction of the trailer. Applying an incorrect steering angle in the vehicle may also cause the trailer to jack-knife and lose its course.